Clouse
Clouse is a Ninjago minifigure released in 2015. In the series he appears as the secondary antagonist. Description He has a purple chest piece with dark red arms and legs. He also has the same hairpiece of the sumo wrestler from minifigures series 3. Background At first, he plotted to manipulate Skylor in order get his pawn and master, Chen, all the elemental powers, and most importantly the spinjitzu powers. So the elemental masters won't foil his plans again, he always tried to be one step ahead. However, the elemental masters figured out the plans of Chen and Clouse, after Chen shouted at Lloyd for winning. The elemental masters and the ninjas all decided to loose as well as him because Chen is the real cheater. Clouse suggested Chen to accept it so he can ruin the elemental master's alliance. Chen told about his staff and said that all powers but one will be lost, so the greatest warrior will be the final winner. To make it even better, Clouse made sure nobody knows about the spell Lloyd told about, so the alliance will be broken. Clouse then was magically informed about a kabuki soldier touching his spell book, and tried to be one step ahead of that spy. He later found out it was Nya, and tried to finish her off with the cultists under his orders, so the ninja's powers will be stolen before Skylor's. He later gave Chen the idea to track the ninjas on his machine and hunt them down. He also informed Chen to go and use Skylor against her love Kai. Skylor didn't want chen to harm Kai, so Kai plotted with her to spy after Chen and Clouse, and then break the staff. The plan was successful as Chen got disappointed of Skylor for betraying her own father. Clouse then suggested Chen to pretend to apologize to Skylor, but the plan didn't work as Chen would inform his daughter about his plan. When Skylor ran away, Clouse used his dark magic to make her escape faster, in order to get rid of her once and for all. Clouse then drove the anacondrai copter in order to hunt Skylor down, but on the way he got distracted by Garmadon as he fell with him off the plane and started battling with him. Clouse, magically informed about Garmadon's future banishment into the cursed realm, told Garmadon that Lloyd will one day have to do without him. He then read the book and opened the cursed realm itself, feeding the world into it so he can control Ninjago. Garmadon shouted that any dead generals would do his dirty work, and Clouse said he grew wiser in his years and that by the time he rules, his title will be Lord Clouse. However, Garmadon told him to take a rest of his lures, and the plant he held he threw on Clouse as it strapped automatically on him. Clouse himself got into the cursed realm, and was trapped there as the portal closed behind him. Clouse remained trapped in the Cursed Realm until its destruction, at which point-now a ghost-he escaped and set out to achieve vengeance on the Ninja. His plans for doing so led him to seek out the Teapot of Tyrahn, prison of the Djinn pirate Nadakhan; wary of the Djinn's manipulative Ninja, Clouse used his first wish to get his spellbook back only to have it fall apart, as the ninja had previously burned it. He then wished to be mortal again, but the pain of the process became so great that he wished it would "go away" allowing Nadakhan to imprison him in the teapot. After being joined by Sensei Wu and Misako, he was then imprisoned within Nadakhan's Djinn Blade, a weapon that granted Nadakhan greater power for every soul trapped within. He later attempted to interfere with Jay's efforts to rescue his friends but failed; after Jay wished that the teapot had never been found, Clouse became a ghost again. Traveling to the Dark Island, Clouse used his magic to recover Nadakhan's crew of Sky Pirates from the various alternate realms where they had been trapped, and forced them to serve him. He then embarked on a scheme to corrupt the Temple of Light with Dark Matter in order to reunite the Dark Island and the island of Ninjago so that he could rule over them both. Eventually his plans were discovered by Wu and the ninja, who fought to free the people he had imprisoned to serve as his slaves and to stop his plans. Clouse eventually summoned an army of shadows to defend his plans, only to form them into a Shadow Mech to battle Wu's Golden Mech. With his plans thwarted and the Temple revitalized, a vortex opened that dragged Clouse-who refused Wu's offer of help-to the Underworld. Appearances * 70748 Titanium Dragon * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #10 (hooded) Video Game Appearances * LEGO Dimensions TV Show Appearances *Season 4 *Season 5 ** Curseworld, Part II *Season 6 **Infamous Notes * Clouse is one of the only Anacondrai Cultists not to have visible tattoos. * He is the only cultist (excluding Garmadon and Skylor) to not have red paint around his eyes. * He is Master Chen's second in command. * He was voiced by Scot McNeil, who also voiced Overlord and some of the Stone Warriors and who would go on to play Nadakhan. * Although he always hated Garmadon, he allowed him to go to the island with his students. But nevertheless Clouse have always been trying to be rude with Garmadon. * He has a giant Purple serpent as a pet, and as revealed in "Spy for a Spy" it is male and he was killed by Cole after he shot boulders on him in his Roto Jet. * He and Garmadon trained together and soon became rivals under Master Chen's training. * He likes to use dark magic as seen when using dark magic against Lloyd when he tried to get a Jade Blade. * He fought only two characters, using martial arts. They were Nya and Garmadon. In other fights he prefered to use his dark magic skills. * It was him who realised there is another way to turn Condrai Cult into Anacondrai. * Clouse was banished to the Curse Realm after trying to banish Garmadon and the whole world there, thus betraying his master for "other things up his sleeve". * When he created a funnel to the Curse Realm, he titled himself Lord Clouse, and mentioned he is using the portal and the "dead generals" as his weapon. * He may've been based on Quan Chi from Mortal Kombat. * He is far more sinister compared to Chen's child-like crazy personality. * Clouse appears in Tommy Andreason's fanfiction Way of the Departed, which details him enacting a scheme from the Underworld using the Skulkin and ancient buildings, intending to allow himself and other sorcerers of the past to return to Ninjago and possess its inhabitants. He is also implied to have used his dark magic to manipulate various Elemental Masters, including suggesting to Acronix and Krux that their Time powers made them superior to the other masters and thus worthy to rule all Ninjago. TV Variants Gallery Clouse.png Clouse (Cursed World, Part 2).png Screenshot 2015-09-26 at 7.47.44 AM.png|Clouse in LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures